Umma! please, don't make a child
by Deer98
Summary: just block b fanfiction membudidayakan block b fanfiction, karena masih langka (?) YAOI/NC-17/BAHASA KOTOR/TIDAK MENDIDIK/ KIM YOO KWON X LEE MINHYUK YUKWON UKE! MINHYUK SEME!


_"Ahhhh..."_

_"Oohhh..."_

_"Eunghh..."_

_Erangan dan desahan terdengar lumayan jelas dari sebuah ruangan berukuran 3x3 yg biasa di sebut kamar._

_"Le..lebih cepat.."_

_Namja yg di tindih meminta lebih saat dirasakan penis namja yg menindihnya menumbuk sweet spotnya._

_Namja itu mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya dan sesekali meremas bokong sexy ukenya._

_"Shh... Hole mu sempit sekali sayang, dia menjepit dan meremas penisku"_

_semakin lama sodokan penisnya ke manhole sang uke semakin brutal._

_"A..A..Aku... Akan keluar.."_

_Diremasnya sprei yg mereka gunakan sebagai alas untuk bercinta._

_"Bersama sayang"_

_Dengan tidak ke-manusiawi di genggamnya penis sang uke dan menututup lubang yg berada di ujung penisnya menggunakan ibu jarinya. Menghambat jalan keluarnya sperma._

_"aaahh... Le..lepaskan.."_

_Ia mencoba menyingkirkan tangan sang seme menjauh dari penisnya, namun tenaganya tak cukup untuk sekedar menjangkau tangan sang seme, tenaganya sudah terkuras habis selama permainan ini._

_"Oohh.. Sabar sayang.. Aku hampir sampai"_

_Ia terus dan terus membobol manhole sang uke dengan semakin brutal dan kasar_

_"Ce..cepat.. Aa.. Aku sudah tdk ta- ahhhhh..."_

_Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapanya, sang seme mengocok penisnya dengan tempo yg tdk bisa di katakan pelan._

_"Ah... Ah... Ah... "_

_Desahan demi desahan mengalun indah di telinganya._

_"Shhh... Holemu yg terbaik sayang"_

_Hingga beberepa kali tusukkan ia mencapai klimaks._

_"Ahhh..."_

_"Unghhhh.."_

_Hampir bersamaan, dan sang seme langsung melepas penisnya dari manhole ukenya._

_"Sshh.."_

_"Tidurlah sayang" sang seme memposisikan tubuhnya di samping uke tercintanya._

_Di belainya surai keabuan milik sang uke._

_"Besok akan kita lanjutkan sayang" bisiknya._

DEG

Di tatapnya langit langit kamar dengan pandangan terkejut.

Ia bangkit dan mengelap peluh yg memanjiri wajah dan tubuhnya.

Oh ayolah, siapa yg tidak akan memberikan reaksi seperti itu jika bermimpi basah?

di sibaknya selimut yg sedari tadi menutup tubuhnya.

"Ishhh.." Dengusnya melihat celana yg ia kenakan kini basah hingga mengenai spreinya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Umma! Ppali irreona!"

"Umma!"

Teriak seorang bersuara bass di depan pintu kmrnya lebih tepat kamar bersama.

Dan jangan lupakan notabenenya sebagai 'umma' di dorm ini

"Ne, ne, aku sudah bangun" jawabnya sambil bangkit dari tmpt tdr

"Cepat turun ada masalah"

Setelah mengucapkan itu terdengar suara langkah kaki menjauh

"Sudah pergi" gumannya

Ia segera melepas dan menggulung sprei dan membawanya kebawah tak lupa ia membawa baju dan handuk (untuk mandi tentunya)

Tap Tap Tap

"Umma!"

Teriak hampir seisi dorm melihat kedatangannya.

Ia hanya menatap mereka satu persatu dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju kmr mandi.

"Apa yg terjadi?" Mereka saling betukar pandang.

"Ya jihoon, apa yg kau lakukan pada umma?" Tanya anak -namja- kecil berkacamata pada namja tinggi bersuara bass.

"Anni, aku hanya mengetuk pintu, memanggil umma menyuruhnya bangun, itu saja" terang namja bernama jihoon itu.

"Yakin hanya itu?" Tanya anak berkaca mata itu lagi.

"Eum,, tadi sih aku sempat berkata cepat turun ada masalah itu saja" jihoon menatap anak kecil itu.

"Apa jangan2 umma sedang pms?" Cletuk namja berwajah timun.

"DIA NAMJA PABO!" Seru semuanya.

"Hm.. Ada yg aneh" namja berambut coklat almond melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"Huh, gayamu sudah seperti detektif" komentar namja bertubuh tinggi yg berdiri di sampinya.

"Sudahlah, yg terpenting sekarang... AKU LAPAR!" Teriak namja berambut pirang dan bermodel miki mos, oke bercanda

PLAK

Satu pukulan telak mengenai kepalanya

"Leader macam apa kau, kau pikir kita juga tdk lapar?" Di berikannya deathglare pada sang leader

"Baik, baik, jaehyo kau menang" ia memutar bola matanya

"Tapi jiko hyung!" Panggil jihoon pada sang leader

"Mwo?"

"Bahan makanan kita habis," lapornya

"Darimana kau tau?" Jiko balik bertanya

"Tadi aku sudah mengecek, karna aku juga lapar~" jihoon memasang puppy eyesnya

"Arra arra, berarti kita semua lapar, dan sekarang jadwal siapa untuk berbelanja?" Tanya jiko pada semua

"Bukan aku" -jihoon

"Aku juga bukan" -timun

"Aku sudah bulan lalu" -taeil

"Aku bersama taeil-hyung" -jaehyo

"..."

Semua mata melirik namja berambut coklah almond yg melipat tangannya.

"Oke oke, ini jadwalku" ia mengaku.

"Bagus lee minhyuk, cepat pergi dan beli semua yg kita butuhkan" suruh jiko.

"Hei! Aku lebih tua darimu"

"Tapi aku leader.. cepat pergi!" Surunya bak mengusir anak tiri.

"Oke oke, lalu aku sendiri begitu?" Tanya nya.

"Tidak, kau bersama umma" jawab namja berwajah timun.

"Oke, jadi dia sedang bad mood dan aku bersamanya? Oh ayolah, bisa2 aku kena marah" tolak minhyuk.

"Itu deritamu, tapi kau harus membeli bahan-bahan makanan karna kami sangat lapar!" Ucap taeil enteng.

"Benar apa yg diucapkan taeil hyung" semua mengangguk.

"Haah~ baik baik, kita tunggu dia" minhyuk pun menyerah dan menyetujuinya.

.

.

*skip time*

.

.

"Apa!?" Kaget yukwon mendengar penuturan seluruh member

Seperti mendapat kabar bahwa dorm mereka kebakaran, padahal hanya menyuruhnya membeli bahan makanan tapi bersama .. Minhyuk.

"Oh ayolah, kau hanya membeli bahan makanan bukan berperang, kenapa begitu kaget?" Tanya jiko.

"Ta..tapi"

"tidak ada tapi tapian! Cepat pergi. karna kami sangat lapar!" Akhirnya jaehyo mendorong tubuh mereka (minhyuk & yukwon) keluar dorm mereka.

Mau tidak mau mereka akhirnya pergi menuju supermarket yg terletak yah, di katakan jauh juga tidak, tetapi di katakan dekat juga tdk dekat.

.

.

Hening

Tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka

yukwon memang menyuruh minhyuk jalan terlebih dahulu dan dia ada di belakagnya namun.

Minhyuk tiba tiba berhenti dan otomatis yukwon terjenti juga.

Minhyuk membalik tubuhnya dan menatap yukwon yang berjarak kira2 5meter di belakangnya.

"Apa yg terjadi?" Tanyanya.

Yukwon hanya diam.

Merasa tak mendapat jawaban minhyuk mendekat kearah yukwon.

"Be..berhenti!" Gagap yukwon yg melihat minhyuk semakin dekat.

"Ya! Aku bilang berhenti!" Yukwon semakin panik.

Tak ada pilihan lain selain.. Lari!

Yukwon hendak membalikkan badannya untuk berlari namun naas, minhyuk telah meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Aaa! Lepaskan!" Heboh yukwon.

"..." Minhyuk hanya menatap heran, hey, ia hanya memegang pergelangan tangannya, mengapa ia berteriak seperti akan di perkosa?

"Yukwon, apa yg terjadi padamu hah?" Tanya minhyuk.

Yukwon membuang muka berharap dirinya tdk menatap wajah minhyuk.

"Jawab aku," pinta minhyuk.

Yukwon tetap diam.

Minhyuk memegang dagu yukwon dan mengarahkannya untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Katakan padaku, apa yg terjadi sebenarnya" di tatapnya iris hitam yukwon.

Sekelebat bayang bayang mimpinya tadi terlintas di pikirannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang yukwon mendorong bahu minhyuk menjauh dan langsung berlari dengan wajah yg memerah.

"Ck, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku Kim Yu Kwon!" Teriak minhyuk dan langsung menyusul yukwon.

.

.

.

supermarket

.

"Daun bawang, daging, sosis, telur" guman yukwon melihat trolly yg di dorong minhyuk.

"Hmm,, cemilan, air mineral" yukwon Mengingat ingat bahan2 yg diperlukan

Dan menuju lemari pendingin.

_Ddrrtt ddrrtt.._

Hand phone minhyuk bergetar

_From :_

_Leader jiko_

_Beli roti, cemilan, kripik, jus dan yang lainnya :D_

_Drrtt drrtt_

_From :_

_Maknae jihoon_

_Hyung! Belikan aku susu! :*_

_Ddrrt drtt_

_From :_

_Timun_

_Belikan aku hiphop B)_

Sunggu ingin ia membanting smartphonenya saat ini juga,

Memberikan pesan di saat yg bersamaan?

Oh, sudah di rencanakan.

"Yukwon!" Panggil minhyuk.

Yukwon yg tiba dengan beberapa botol air mineral hanya menyeritkan alisnya.

"Jiko menginginkan roti, cemilan, kripik dan jus, jihoon ingin susu, dan timun meminta sesuatu yg disebut hiphop" jelas minhyuk.

"Cemilan sudah, kalau begitu tinggal, tunggu susu? Dia sudah tinggi mengapa meminta susu?, dan hiphop? Apa itu?" Yukwon berkeliling mencari bahan2

Di temani minhyuk yg mendorong trolly

Mereka berhenti di tempat susu.

Yukwon berusaha merain susu kotak yg berada di atas namun yah, ia agak kesusahan mengambilnya

"Jika tdk bisa mengapa kau tdk meminta bantuan hm?" Bisik minhyuk di telinga yukwon dan seketika ia merinding dengan wajah memerah.

Hanya perbandingan beberapa centimeter saja mengapa ia kesusahan mengambilnya?

.

.

.

.

*skip time*

.

"Kami pulang!"

Seru minhyuk dan yukwon.

"Makanan!" Teriak jihoon antusias!

"Umma cepat masak kami lapar!" Seru kyung dan taeil.

"Haah~ ne" dengan langkah gontai yukwon berjalan menuju dapur membawa sekantung belanjaan.

"Perlu bantuan?" Tawar minhyuk.

"Ani" jawabnya singkat dan mulai mengeluarkan isi kantung belanjaannya.

"Jaehyo hyung! Cepat kemari!" Teriak yukwon.

Merasa tdk di anggap Minhyuk pergi menuju ruang tengah dimana makhluk2 tengah berebut makanan.

"Gomawo hyung" jihoon terlihat semangat meminum susunya.

"Hmm.." Hanya deheman sebagai jawaban.

"Kau knp hyung?" Tanya timun pada minhyuk.

"Ani," minhyuk menggeleng dan berjalan menuju kamar.

.

.

"Waktunya makan!" Seru jaehyo dari dapur.

"Asik!" Bagai anak TK yg mendapat mainan mereka berlarian menuju dapur dan duduk di tempa masing masing.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat.. Hey knp cuman berempat?" Tanya jaehyo.

Semua saling pandang.

"Minhyuk/minhyuk hyung" seru mereka.

"Dimana dia" tanya jaehyo.

Semua menggeleng.

"Ya! Kau leader maca apa? Tdk tau keberadaan member kita?" Maki jaehyo.

"Tadi sepertinya dia ke sana" timun menunjuk pintu yg terletak tak jauh dari ruang tengah. 'kamar'

"Timun, knp kau selalu membela jiko?" Tanya jaehyo.

"Eh?" Merasa namanya disangkut pautkan jiko menoleh

"Benar, akhir2 ini kalian sangat kompak, yah, sebelumnya kalian memang kompak tapi ngengapa sekarang terasa lebih ehem mesra" jaehyo bercuap panjang lebar

"Benar, aku sering mempergoki kalian berdua" kini taeil ikut ikutan

"Tunggu" timun kalang kabut mendengar penuturan jaehyo dan taeil

"Sudahlah knp itu dipermasalahkan?" Jiko acuh tak acuh

"Sepertinya dia sedang bad mood" ucap jihoon melerai perkelahian kecil

Semua mata memandanh ke arah jihoon

"Wae? Sepertinya minhyuk hyung memang akhir2 ini bad mood" jihoon menatap polos

Dan pandangan mereka tergantikan kearah yukwon

"Wae?"

"Bujuk dia!" Suruh jaehyo

"Kenapa aku?" Yukwon tdk terima

"Cepat" jaehyo mendorong tubuh yukwon (lagi)

Dengan perlahan yukwon mengetuk ketuk pintu namun tdk ada jawaban dan akhirnya ia membuka pintu itu dan melihat sesosok namja yg duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan memblakanginya

Di tutupnya perlahan pintu itu dan ia menghampiri minhyuk

"Hyung" panggilnya pelan

"..." Tdk ada jawaban

"Hyung" panggilnya sekali lgi

Oh ayolah, hanya berdua di kamar seperti ini mengingatkannya dengan mimpimya semalam dan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri

"Minhyuk hyung" panggilnya sekali lagi dan, minhyuk pun menoleh

Di tatapnya yukwon dengan tatapan tajam.

Minhyuk bangkit dan berjalan menuju yukwon

Yukwon pun mengambil langkah mundur

DUK

Punggung yukwon menabrak pintu.

Dan seketika minhyuk membuat benteng menggunakan tangannya, jaga2 jika yukwon kabur

"Kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku" bisik minhyuk

"H..hyung" entah apa yg membuat yukwon diam, terasa mati kutu saat ini

"Kenapa akhir2 ini kau menjauhiku heum?" Tanya minhyuk pelan

GULP

Terdengar jelas bahwa yukwon kesusahan menelan saliva nya

"Knp heum? Apa aku berbuat salah? Apa aku menyakitimu sayang?" Kata kata itu, kata-kata yg membuat yukwon hampir mati berdiri saat itu juga

"H..hyung" wajah yukwon memerah seketika

"Apa yg terjadi?" Minhyuk mendekatkan wajahnya

"Katakan atau aku ak-"

Belum sempat minhyuk menyelesaikan perkataannya mulutnya sudah di bungkam dengan tangan yukwon.

Di lepasnya perlahan

"Sulit untuk menjelaskannya" yukwon menunduk

Tangan kanan minhyuk meraba tengkuk, leher dan berakhir di dagu yukwon, di angkatnya wajah yukwon agar menatapnya

"Apa yg sulit sayang?" Bisik minhyuk

Oh ayolah, mengaku bahwa dirimu bermimpi sedang bercinta denganmu. Terdengar sangat gila bukan?

"Itu.." Yukwon mengigit bibir bawahnya

"Itu apa heum?" Kini minhyuk menjilat cuping yukwon

"I..itu" entah knp lidahnya kelu hanya untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata

Minhyuk semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka

"B..baik akan ku jelaskan" yukwon menyerah, lebih baik bercerita daripada menderita seperti ini

Minhyuk menjauhkan tubuhnya dan melipat tangan di depan dada

"..."

"Aku menunggu kim yu kwon" minhyuk menatap gerak gerik aneh yukwon

"Begini, tadi malam, aku bermimpi" yukwon memainkan ujung kemejanya

"lalu?"

"Em, mimpiku itu, ada hubungannya denganmu hyung, ani, mimpiku itu bersamamu, eh anu, pokoknya aku tdk mau dekat2 denganmu" yukwon terlihat kesulitan menyusun kata sambil menggaruk tengguknya yg pasti tdk gatal

BRAK

Minhyuk mengurung yukwon lagi dengan tangannya namun kali ini ia sengaja menggebrak pintu yg berada di sisi kanan dan kiri yukwon

Wajah yukwon memucat seketika

"Katakan padaku, memangnya semalam kau bermimpi apa bersamaku?" Bisik minhyuk yang terdengar sangat mengerikan di telinga yukwon

".." Yukwon hanya diam

"Apa kau bermimpi kita berkelahi?, berperang?, atau yang lainnya heum?" Kini nama bicara minhyuk melembut

"A..ani" jawab yukwon

"Lalu? Apa mimpi itu mengerikan?" Tanya nya lagi

Yukwon menggeleng

"Menyenangkan berarti.." Guman minhyuk

"Kita jalan2?"

Yukwon menggeleng

"Kita makan bersama?"

Yukwon menggeleng

"Kita Berpelukan?"

"..."

"Kita Berciuman?"

"..." Yukwon diam tanpa memberi isyarat

"Ah.. Atau... Kita bercinta?" Minhyuk sedikit mendesah

Yukwon mengigit bibir bawahnya. Menaha panas yg menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya mendengar penuturan terakhir dari minhyuk

"Ah,, apa tebakanku benar?" tanyanya sambil memamerka smirk andalannya

"Habis sudah" pikir yukwon dlm hati

"Jadi benar eum?" Minhyuk menjilat cuping yukwon lagi

"Berapa ronde? Dua? Lima? Atau lebih?" Tanya minhyuk sambil mencium aroma tubuh yukwon dari perpotongan lehernya

Pertanya bodoh macam apa itu?

"H..hyung" dengan sekuat tenaga yukwon menahann desahannya saat dirasakan bibir lembut minhyuk menyentuh permukaan kulit lehernya

"Kau ingin mencoba apa yg terjadi di mimpimu?" Tanya minhyuk dan sesekali mencium bahkan sedikit mengigit leher yukwon

Yukwon hanya menutup matanya rapat rapat sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya

"Shh.. Aku juga ingin merasakan penisku di pijit dan di remas remas oleh holemu sayang" di hisapnya bekas gigitan itu dan meninggalkan bekas berwarna merah yg sangat kontras dengan kulit putih yukwon

Yukwon berusaha mati matian menahan gejolak aneh pada tubuhnya saat mendengar kalimat kotor yg dilontarkan minhyuk

"Diam berarti iya" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu minhyuk langsung menyerang bibir mungil yukwon dengan tiba tiba

"Hmpp!"

Yukwon terkejut saat merasakan bibirnya menempel dengan sebuah benda kenyal dan lembut

Namun keterkejutan itu disalah artikan oleh minhyuk

Ia semakin liar memainkan bibir yukwon dijilat, dihisap dan dilumatnya bibir atas dan bawah milik yukwon secara bergantian

Yukwon berusaha mendorong bahu minhyuk namun percuma, tenaganya tak sebanding dengan minhyuk yg berstatus seme

minhyuk yg mulai bosan dengan bibir yukwon berusaha membuka mulut yukwon dengan cara mengigit bibirnya lumayan keras hingga menimbulkan lecet "akhh..." Mau tak mau yukwon membuka mulutnya saat merasakan perih di bibir bagian bawahnya

Kesempatan emas ini tdk di sia siakan oleh minhyuk di selipkan lidah lihainya ke dlm rongga mulut yukwon

"unghh..." Yukwon melenguh merasakan lidah minhyuk menggelitik langit langit mulutnya dan juga membelit lidahnya

Tangan kanan minhyuk digunakannya untuk menahan tengkuk yukwon.

Minhyuk menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, entah saliva milik siapa merembes keluar dari sudut bibir yukon

1 menit

2 menit

Yukon mendorong bahu minhyuk saat merasa panas dan kering di paru-parunya karena pasokan udaharanya menipis

Bukannya melepas minhyuk malah semakin gencar meng-explore mulut yukwon

Merasa tak ada respon yukwon memukul mukul dada minhyuk

Merasa ada yg memukul tubuhnya minhyuk melepas ciuman mereka yg berlangsung cukup -sangat- lama

"Haah... Haah..." Yukwon mengatur deru nafasnya yg tersengal sengal

Minhyuk menatap lapar yukwon sambil menjilat bibirnya

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi minhyuk menyerang leher putih yukwon

"Aahhh..." Desah yukwon merasakan lidah basah minhyuk membelai lehernya minhyuk pun me-

.

"UMMA! JANGAN BUAT ADIK! AKU TIDAK MAU!"

Sebuah teriakan deep voice yg berasal dari luar menghentikan aksi yang lumayan panas mereka

"Dasar anak nakal! mereka mendengar kita!" Kini suara yg tdk asing terdengar lagi

Minhyuk dan yukwon saling bertatapan

"Apa mungkin mereka menguping?" Pikir mereka

Dengan perlahan minhyuk menarik tangan yukwon untuk berdiri di belakangnya

Dan di bukanya pintu pembatas antara kamar dan ruang tengah

GUBRAK

"Aishh.. Appo"

"Ya! Kau menginjak kakiku!"

"Hei! Menyingkir dari tubuhku!

"Hiphop! Kau dimana"

Seketika setelah pintu di buka mereka terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya

"Apa yg kalian lakukan?" Tanya minhyuk dengan dahi berkerut

Dengan langkah gontai jihoon merangkak kearah yukwon dan memeluk kakinya

"Umma! Aku mohon jangan buat adik! Aku belum siap menjadi kakak" ucap jihoon polos sambil menangis meraung raung

"Hei tunggu, apa yg sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya yukwon penasaran sambil melepas pelukan jihoon di kakinya

"Tadi, hiks hiks aku melihat semua hyung berdiri di depan pintu sambil menempelkan kuping mereka, hiks lalu aku penasaran dan saat aku kesini hiks aku mendengar suara yg sering timun hyung keluarkan. Kata jiko hyung mereka membuat anak, berarti umma sedang membuat anak bersma minhyuk hyung bukan? Huwaaaa! Aku belum siap menjadi kakak!" Jihoon meraung raung

Semua hanya bersweatdrop mendengar penuturan jihoon.

"Tunggu? Timun sering mengeluarkan suara seperti itu bersama jiko?

Jangan-jangan..." Minhyuk dan seluruh member kecuali jihoon menatap tajam sang leader dan timun bergantian

"Kaburrrr!" Jiko dan timun kabur begitu saja

"Ehem ehem,, kalian lanjutkan saja" jaehyo tersenyum kikuk sambil menarik taeil dan jihoon

"Andweee! Hyung lepaskan aku!, umma! Jangan membuat adik!"

Mereka pun pergi keluar dorm

"Astaga,, tak kusangka ternya-" belum selesai yukwon berbicara dirinya sudah ditarik minhyuk masuk ke dlm kamar

"Kau dengar kata2 jaehyo hyung? Ayo lanjutkan" minhyuk memamerka smirk yg terkesan pervert

"Andweeeee!"

End

Thank's for read :)

And leave your review guys :D


End file.
